Missing PilotsOneArmed Adventure
by Doraigaa
Summary: This is taken place during a war. Ray and Kai get into a plane accident. They disappear so people think there dead! Couples in this story: RayXSalimaKaiXMariahTysonXHilary


Wolfirered: **I DON"T KNOW HOW TO MAKE CHAPTERS SO THIS IS MY WAY OF DOING IT! hope you like it. -)

* * *

**

All The CHapters in this story:

Chap. 1: Flashback_ Chap. 2: Recruits for the Mission _Chap. 3: Panther Attack! _Chap. 4: My Heros...NOT _Chap. 5:UnArmed Boy_Chap. 6:__FIGHT!_Chap. 7: Base, Sweet, Base Chap. 8: Robotical Arm

* * *

**Missing Pilots**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Flashback**

It was war in the world! People hated war so much! Worst thing in the world…war! The BladeBreakers split up a long time ago. Along with all the other teams. Tyson and Max were on the rebels, And Kai and Ray disappeared a long time ago. The Demolition Boys were on the Bad Side, of course!

"It's been a year since the jet accident…involving former Bomber, Kai Hiwatari, and the Pilot, Ray Kon! We're loosing! Tyson's trying his best with the machine guns along with Max, Gary, and Enrique!" Robert announced. Emily and Chief typed away on the laptops. "Captain Robert…I just picked up a signal from Ray's radio…it sounds very dim…wow!…Kai's, too!" Emily announced.

Captain Robert smirked. "We've already checked those signals a long time ago, Emily! Your laptop is just picking up the signals of there jet, we even found Ray's arm…remember, there dead," Captain Robert yelled. Emily bit her lip.

_Flash Back_

_\ JetFire3 Come in emergency! JetFire3 Come in, please Come In! \ Tyson ordered in the radio to Kai and Ray's jet plane._

_/ Kon Pilot In…what is it, over / Ray's voice called in._

_\ Kon! You have to come back, now! There's a terrible storm and enemy planes are near by, over \_

_/ Hold on Granger! We have a plane coming towards us, over /_

_\ No, Kon! Come Back \_

_/ This is Hiwatari! We're going to knock out these planes and we'll be back / Kai's voice said._

_\ Stop you two! Come back it's a trick trust me! Kon! Hiwatari! \ Tyson yelled!_

_Ray turned off the radio and put his hands on the wheal. Kai got to the machine gun and got strapped in. "Ready Necko!" Kai said. Ray nodded and made the jet go faster. Out of no were they shot down two or three planes, well Kai did anyway. A missal came right at them. "Crap!" Ray snapped pulling the wheal up!_

_The jet quickly pulled up! And dodged the missal! Ray sighed along with Kai!_

_\ Kon! Don't go any farther please! There's a fleet of jets and planes behind that cloud! Come back now you and Kai! Ray! Are you listening to me \ Granger yelled._

_/ Watch Tyson! I'm a great pilot and I'll dodge every missal. And Kai will shoot down every pla…AAAAHH /_

_There was a noise that sounded like something blew up! The radio then went all fuzzy! "Tyson! JetFire3's signal stopped! Ray and Kai's plane!" Chief warned. Tyson dropped the radio mike. Captain Robert dashed into the room. "I heard what you said about JetFire3!…now! Let's go find them! " the captain ordered._

_They made it to the site were they found a blazing broken black jet. "Quick! Search the site now!" Robert ordered. Were the Machine gun was, Max found that the seat was all bloody and then found Kai's scarf lodged into the propeller. "I think Kai's gone," he said pulling the once was white scarf out, it dripped with blood! A tear ran down his cheek seeing one of his friends._

_"I found something!" Tyson yelled. They all ran o Tyson. He was standing next to an arm that was under some metal. He pulled a boulder to see a green tiger tattoo. "Ray!" Tyson yelled moving the boulders more faster. "Oh…gross!" Mariah screamed seeing it was just Ray's arm! "His…his arm…I-it was cut off," Robert said._

_Mariah and Tyson looked in the pilot seat. It was also bloody! "Their gone! Ray and Kai…their dead!" Mariah cried. "Their bodies may have burned up from the flames," Tyson said pointing the obvious. Mariah ran to Emily and Hilary who were crying!_

_End of Flashback_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2: Recruits for the Mission**

Emily looked down at her laptop. The signals faded. "Yeah…I remember that Salima and Mariah were, mad to see their husbands dead. I'll never forget that day Captain Robert," she said. Robert nodded and walked into the other room were Tyson, Max, and Ozuma were in.

Emily got up and walked to her room. She saw her room partner was there, Mariam. She started to pack a bag. "Where are you going E," Mariam asked. "I got a signal Kai and Ray…the boys don't believe me…but…I'm going to check it out! Do you want to come with," Emily asked. Mariam laughed. "Sure," she announced as she pack her bag.

That night the two girls snuck out of the rebel hideout on a search. "Hey you two! What are you doing out this late," a voice snapped. The two girls jumped and turned around. Three other girls stood right behind them. "Well…what are you up to! Emily…Mariam…don't make us report you!" the red head snapped.

The two girls giggled. "Hi! Salima…Mariah…um, and…Hilary!" Emily stuttered and shaking. Same with Mariam. Mariah put her hands on her hips. "Tell us! What are you up to!" she snapped. Emily and Mariam bit their lips and lowered their heads. "Well…you see, I…we're going to…um…we're going to find Kon and Hiwatari!" Emily snapped. Mariam and the other girls jumped.

Hilary then took a deep breath. She looked at the bluenette and ginger haired girls. "Emily…Mariam…I don't like saying this but…their…dead! Remember," she said. Emily nodded. "But!…I found their signals!…Their moving around! Trust me! Come with us and see," the ginger haired girl announced. Mariam nodded.

Mariah and Salima nodded, too. "I'll go just to see Kai again, I hope," Mariah announced. Emily and Mariam smiled. Then they looked over at Salima. "I'll go, too. It would be so nice to see my husband, Ray again!" she squealed. Then the four girls looked at the brunette.

"Well…do you want to come Hil, just think about it…what if we found them! It would be nice," Emily said. Hilary looked at the ground. "I…I don't know E…I…I'll stay…here, okay," the brunette said nervous. The four girls frowned. "They're not alive E…you know for a sure! That plane wreck…no human can survive that! You should know…you're the smart one," Hil announced walking back to the rebel base.

Emily then turned to Mariam, Salima, and Mariah. "Ready…" she asked. The tree girls nodded and headed into the forest.

****

* * *

**Chapter 3: Panther Attack!**

"Ouch!" Mariah cried. "You okay, Mariah," Mariam asked. The pink haired girl looked up at the bluenette. "Oh! I'm fine…It was just a twig," she laughed. The other girls laughed. It was quiet for a while. Till Mariam got impatient.

"Are we there yet E," she asked. Emily opened her laptop and looked. "Yep! Another half a mile," she announced. They all moaned. "Man! I don't remember the wreck being this far away," Salima moaned. "Oh! We passed the wreck a while back," Emily announced.

The four girls heard growling and stopped in their tracks. "What was that!" Mariah asked. The three other girls shrugged and looked around quickly. Nothing was there! 'It sounds like a cat,' Mariah thought. She looked over at the bushes that were moving! "Hey! Ah, girls something's in those bushes," she said scared. "No! There's something in those bushes…RUN!" Salima yelled. And with that the girls dashed off as fast as they could!

All of a sudden two black panther appeared. And then started to chase them! "AH! Panthers!" the girls yelled. All of a sudden two boys stopped them! One boy attacked the panthers. The four girls watched as the boy knocked both cats out cold! "Wow!" they said before they all passed out.

* * *

**Chapter 4: My Heros...NOT!**

Emily woke up in a bed. She looked around. She was in a white room along with Mariah, Salima, and Mariam. They were in separate beds. 'How'd we get here,' she thought. Mariah sat up and yawned. "Were are we E," she asked. Emily shrugged. "I just remember getting chased by two panthers and then two…boys…saved us," she stuttered.

Mariah gasped! "Probably Ray and Kai," she squealed. Emily nodded. They then heard yawning and turned to see that Mariam and Salima were now up. "How'd we get here," they both said. The two girls shrugged.

All of a sudden the door opened and a boy came in. His hair was a bright red and his eyes were an ice blue! "Your finally up I see," he said, with a laugh. The four girls watched as the boy sat down in the closest chair. "I'll tell you gals one thing…you scream a lot," he laughed. "Yah they do Volcav! But if they didn't yell and scream then they would have been dead by those cats," a voice said.

'Volcav…I heard that name before…Kai said it a couple times before but who is this guy,' Mariah thought. All of a sudden another boy came into the room. He had silver long hair with a tint of lavender in it. His eyes were a gray color, too. "Yeah! I guess your right," Mr. Volcav laughed.

"Oh! My God! Your Tala Volcav…Kai's ex-teammate!" Mariah gasped recognizing the red haired man. The red head nodded with a giggle. 'He sure has changed,' Mariah thought. Then Mariah pointed to the white haired man. "And…your Bryan!" The other man nodded, too.

Salima, Emily, and Mariam looked at the men and smiled. "It is you two," Salima announced, "but wait your on the bad side!" The four girls nodded. Tala and Bryan laughed and looked at each other. "You looking for Hiwatari and Kon…right," Tala asked. The girls were quiet, they didn't want the wolf and falcon to go after the lost men. "No!" Emily yelped. The men laughed. "Then what are you doing out of the rebel base?" Bryan asked.

Mariah smirked. "None of your business! Boy!" she snapped. Bryan and Tala laughed again. "What's so funny you loons!" she snapped again. "Nothing! Why would you like to know," Bryan smirked. Mariah started to get steamed. "Because! I want to laugh at whatever your laughing at…NOT!" she yelled.

Bryan jumped and looked at the pink haired girl. "Your look so sweet and innocent on the outside, but your mean and cruel on the inside…join the bad side, your just the girl we're looking for," Bryan said in a cool voice. "HECK NO! Why would a betray my friends!" she snapped. Tala laughed. "Your husband betrayed the Demolition Boys a while back," Tala said. Mariah looked at her friends and laughed.

"Of course he did! He wasn't evil…like you idiots! Why did you even save us!" she snapped. The two boys shrugged. "Cause…we could have handled it ourselves.'"

"Well to us it looked like you were going to die, so we were like…'why not!'" Tala said. Mariah got angry again. "And you know what they say…GIRLS ARE WEAK!" he laughed. Bryan laughed, too.

Mariah rolled up her sleeve and stomped towards Tala and Bryan. "No! Mariah!" the other girls yelled but it was too late.

KRACK! SMACK!

"OW!OW! OW!OW!" the two boys moaned holding their hurting heads. "Never call us weak again! Got that!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. The two boys nodded.

And with that the four girls walked out of the base and into the forest. "Man! Mariah! That was funny! You punched both boys so hard I think their faces turned red!" Mariam laughed. The other girls laughed along with her. "Yeah! Go Mariah Hiwatari! Yeah!" they cheered.

* * *

**Chapter 5: UnArmed Boy**

That night Mariam sat up and looked around at the tall trees in the forest. She licked her lips. 'I'm thirsty,' she thought. She got up and headed to the river. She dipped her hands in the water and took a sip. The water tasted good. All of a sudden noise was heard again and Mariam started to freak. "Who's there!" she asked nicely looking right and left.

"Hello," a voice said. Mariam looked over at a boy. The boy had long black hair that was pulled back in a white cloth. Mariam looked at him closely. He had golden eyes and only one arm! He had scars on his body, too. "No it can't be…Kon…Ray Kon," she said. The one armed boy looked at her.

"Mariam…what are you doing out here," he asked. Ray walked over to her. "Ray…your arm…what happened," she asked. "Oh! My arm…it was caught in propeller and I had to cut it off," he said. Mariam smiled as she looked behind her. "Salima and the others will be glad to see you…this is the reason why we came out here…to look for you and Kai…speaking of Kai, were is he," she asked.

Ray smiled. "He's still alive I'll tell you that." Mariam smiled and nodded. She grabbed Ray's hand. "Come on! I have to show the other's that I found you," Mariam yelped pulling him.

"Hey! You Guys Wake Up! Wake Up! I have a surprise!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Mariah sat up and rubbed her eyes. Emily and Salima did the same. "What!…What is it Mariam! What's so…important," Emily moaned. They finally opened their eyes and saw the one armed boy with long black hair!

"Oh my god! Ray! Is that you!" Mariah snapped. The boy nodded and let go of Mariam's hand. Salima jumped to her feet and dashed over to Ray. She tackled him to the ground and hugged him. Tears flowed down her cheeks. Ray hugged her back (only with one arm though).

"I…I missed you Ray! So, so much! I thought you were dead!" Salima cried. Mariah, Mariam, and Emily smiled. "What about Kai…were is he," Mariah asked. Salima got up and helped her long-lost husband up.  
"He's here…over there," Ray said as he pointed over to a dark blue haired boy. He wore a eye patch over his left eye. Their was smears of blue face paint on his cheeks. He had dry blood on him, too!

Mariah gasped at the man and ran to him. "I missed you! Phoenix!" she said as she hugged him. The man made a smile. "I missed you, too."

Ray and Kai stayed with the girls that night. Mariah told Kai about the panthers and Tala and Bryan saving them. Then she told him that she punched both boys! The two pilots had a great laugh. "Poor Tala, Poor Bryan…NOT!" Kai laughed. Ray laughed along with him!

* * *

**Chapter 6: FIGHT!**

"Hilary! Were did they go?" Tyson snapped. "Uh!…who, what were…um…what are we talking about again?" she said pretending to be confused. Tyson slapped his face! "Hilary! Your getting me angry! You know! Salima, Mariam, Emily, and Mariah!"

Hilary put on her thinking face. "Um…I don't know they were in their rooms," she said. Tyson was getting ticked off. "Tell Me Now! You know were they are…I can tell in your face! So…tell me Hilary," he snapped grabbing her shirt. "Okay! Okay! Just stop being mean!" she yelled in the bluenette's face.

Tyson let go and backed up. He looked at his wife. "So…We're are they Hil," he asked. Hilary bit her lip. "They went to look for Kai and Ray," she whispered. Tyson looked like he was going to blow up! "WHAT!"

* * *

**Chapter 7: Base, Sweet, Base**

The next morning Salima woke up in Ray's arm…he was awake. "Morning sweetheart," he smiled kissing her. She blushed and looked into his beautiful golden eyes. "You know when we get back to the rebel base you'll be getting a robotic arm?" she said kissing him after. Ray nodded.

Kai woke up with Mariah close to him. He leaned over and kissed her. Mariah opened one eye and smiled. "Let's head back you guys!" E said coming out of the woods with Mariam. The four on the ground didn't know that the two girls left. Salima got up and helped Ray to his feet. "Man! Ray! Lee will be so happy to see that your alive…you too Kai," Mariah said standing close to her husband.

The two boys nodded and started to walk. "Dang Ray! You only have one arm and your still do hiking and all that stuff," Mariam laughed. Ray laughed a little. "It's not that hard to tell you the truth," he laughed.

They slowly went past the DarkEvil Base were Tala and Bryan were. Mariah giggled a little bit while they passed. They soon were at the Rebel Base. "We're here! Yeah!" Emily yelled! They all were excited! Well the girls that is. Salima hugged Ray and Mariah did the same with Kai.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Robotic Arm**

"There you gals are!" Robert snapped. "We told you not to go Hiwatari and Kon are dead!" Tyson snapped.  
Ray and Kai laughed. "Still blind as a bat…ay, guy?" Ray laughed. Tyson and Robert were speechless. "Your…you two are…alive," Tyson stuttered. Robert and Tyson then noticed Ray only had one arm! "We should go get you a robotic arm Kon! Come on," Robert said. Ray and Salima followed the captain into the base.

"Hilary! We have a patient for you…someone who lost an arm and needs a new one," Robert said ringing the bell. Hilary came out and saw Ray! "You found him Salima! Oh My God!" she screamed. Salima nodded . "Kai, too!" Hilary was happy to see the to boys survived!

"Now Mr. Kon this may hurt a little…because we have to put wires in your body and all that painful stuff…okay!" she said in a serious voice. Ray gulped, "…sure, I guess…" Hilary escorted him to the back of the room. Robert and Salima went into the room were the others were.

"OW! OW! It hurts just to move it…GRR! How long will the pain last? OW!" Ray asked. "Well I put nerves in the arm so you will feel pain even if it gets ripped off! That would definitely hurt! I just can't believe you cut off your own arm!" Hilary said. Ray laughed a little as they walked into the other room.

Salima smiled seeing Ray's new robotic arm. "Ray! That arm fits you perfect!" she laughed hugging him tightly.

THE END

* * *

Wolfirered: Hope You liked it! I'M BAD AT GRAMMER, but I tryed my best on this one! 


End file.
